


Medicine for Pining Hearts

by Thoughtless_Whispers



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Erunes have knots and so does Shao, M/M, Trans Gran, mutual pining a bit, penis in vagina penetration, unintentional aphrodisiacs, use of cunt and clit, use of feminine coded words for genitals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 02:41:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20716751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thoughtless_Whispers/pseuds/Thoughtless_Whispers
Summary: Gran was always intrigued by Shao, and a magical plant got them closer





	Medicine for Pining Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a trans character explicitly so please give concrit if needed! Transphobic comments will not be tolerated
> 
> Sincerely   
A non-binary bitch

Out of all the members of the Grandcypher, Shao was the most mysterious to Gran. A quiet Erune, with a cold smile that hid his true feelings. Without explanation, Gran found himself thinking more and more about Shao, gradually evolving into desire.

Of course it would be silly to expect said desire to be reciprocated. Gran and Shao were nothing alike. He wasn’t even sure if Shao even noticed him beyond crew duties and healing him. Well, it didn’t matter, as long as they could work together. That was what he told himself when the pining manifested in his heart.

Today, they were engaged in one of the few activities they did together; finding medicinal herbs. Shao would scout the forest in search of them, while Gran guarded the two of them from monsters. Silence filled the atmosphere as Shao focused on getting the right herbs. 

Gran leaned against a tree, noticing it was covered with little red orbs that pulsated with a faint glow. Gran knew he shouldn’t touch weird things, but curiosity got the better of him. He gave the ball a gentle poke, pulling his hand back when it immediately exploded into a puff of dust. After accidentally inhaling some of it, Gran let out a small sneeze. Shao’s ears perked up, and turned around.

“Are you OK captain?” Shao asked, “You did seem a little tired from the last battle.” 

Gran quickly shook his head, “No, I’m fine,” he said curtly. Soon they headed back to the ship, their task fully accomplished.

***

A few hours had passed and everyone was supposed to be sleeping. Gran was in his bed, tossing and turning about. His body felt immensely hot, especially at his abdomen. His hips bucked against the sheets, desperate for release. Usually thinking about Shao with his fingers in him would do the trick, but this time it wasn’t enough.

Just as he gave up all hope for getting sleep, there was a quiet knock on the door. Gran, bewildered at the prospect of company all of a sudden, immediately threw a blanket over his exposed form. “Come in!” He croaked. 

Shao entered his room, “Here you go captain, I made some medicine for a cold in advance! It was rare to hear you sneeze like that, so I thought of this!” He said with his usual smile.

Gran internally groaned. Of all the people to come at this hour, it had to be the one he was lusting for. Shao took a quick glance at Gran’s face.

“Oh dear, you’re already heating up! Let me examine you!” Shao said, approaching Gran’s bed.

“N-no thank you!” Gran said with hesitation, pulling the sheets up. Shao raised his eyebrow a bit.

“That’s not like you, captain.” He said. When he observed the shifting of Gran’s legs under the sheets,it clicked into place what was going on.

“Captain, how long have you been aroused?” he asked, placing his hands on the bed.

Gran gulped, “There was this weird glowing red plant, I touched it and it exploded into dust. After that, I’ve been steadily growing hornier.”

Shao sighed, “If you had told me sooner, I would have taken that plant and tried to make an antidote for it…”

Gran sunk under his sheets in shame. Shao continued on, “Well, since I’m here, perhaps I could help you relieve this pressure.”

Gran took a moment to process everything, and then he felt the weight of the bed shift. Was Shao...really going to…?

“Wait! There is something you should know first!” Gran said. 

Shao blinked, “What is it?”

“I...I don’t really have a dick.” Gran flinched from how crude his statement was.

“Oh that, I knew that already,” Shao said bluntly. “You think after all these years of treating you...I wouldn’t have noticed?” Shao rested his head on Gran’s shoulder, his voice playfully teasing Gran, “It’s sort of insulting you know?”

Gran gave a grumble as he felt Shao remove the sheet covering his naked body. “Hips up, let me get a good view.”

Gran obediently raised his hips. He gasped when Shao spread his legs a little further, exposing his hot, wet cunt to him. Two fingers spread his vulva apart. 

Shao cooed, "You were wet all this time and somehow you managed to keep your composure in front of everyone? You truly are strong, Gran."

The way his name sounded on Shao's lips made Gran squeak. He hid his face in his pillow, afraid that Shao's ministrations would make him audible to the sleeping crew. Shao pressed his thumb gently against Gran's clit, drawing a soft sigh from the younger man. 

Soon Shao pulled away, and went over to his medicine box. He took out a box with some sweetly-scented ointment. 

"I'm assuming this would be your first time. And I know how selfless and reckless you can be." He coated three fingers with the ointment, and pushed one finger inside of Gran, making him jolt. 

"I was right… Even with one finger you're rather tight. Just relax Gran, let me loosen you up."

Every word Shao spoke made Gran’s face grow hotter. Was he always this vocal? Gran wanted him to shut up and focus on making him climax, but all that came from his lips was "Sh...Shut up."

Shao gave a low chuckle, and Gran knew that he was giving his signature smile. "Well, if you don't want me to talk, perhaps I should occupy my mouth with something else." Before it registered to Gran what Shao could be talking about, he felt something hot and wet against his clit.

Gran immediately bit his pillow to muffle his screams. Shao gave little licks to Gran's clit while he fingered him at a steady, piston-like pace, adding more fingers as time passed. Gran felt the heat churn and coil up in his abdomen until he finally came with a whimper, coating Shao's fingers with his fluids. 

Shao took his fingers out and gave them a little lick, "Hmmm, a bit sweet, but a bit tart too. Interesting…" He moved his hands to Gran's hips, holding him in place. "Then, is it my turn to have fun?" 

Gran turned to face him, and nodded shyly. To think that all his dirty dreams would become a reality now. Perhaps this was a dream he never wanted to wake up from. 

"Cat got your tongue? Won't you say something, Gran?" Shao teased.

Gran waited a bit, coming down from his orgasmic high. "Shao, please fuck me," he whispered.

Shao slid down the lower part of his outfit, rubbing his half erect penis against Gran's lips. "Now, if you act this cute, I won't be able to hold back you know?" He laughed.

"Then don't…" Gran said, voice cracking a bit. Soon he felt Shao's cock enter him, filling him up inch by inch. Shao leaned forward, laying his chest on Gran's scar-ridden back, and kissed his ear. 

"You know, everyone looks up to you as this great captain. I personally prefer you as this cute, needy boy." Shao moved his hips at a rough pace, with Gran struggling to match it. 

"It's okay, the ointment I lubed you with is designed to make you a little less sensitive to pain, so it shouldn't hurt as much. But, you don't exactly hate pain, do you Gran?" One of Shao’s hands slid lower and rested on his abdomen before touching his clit again. Gran arched his back and bucked his hips against Shao, earning a chuckle from the Erune. 

"You really are very sensitive to this aren't you? You just got so tight around me." Shao continued to touch Gran’s clit as he pounded into him. 

Gran felt the heat pool again in his abdomen. "Sh.. Shao… Cumming."

"Okay...let's get you there before I cum, then." Shao held Gran’s thigh with his other hand and began giving long, deep thrusts, aiming at Gran's G-spot. Soon, Gran came for the second time, feeling a little spent, panting hard. Then Shao came into him, the cum filling him up in a steady stream. He gasped when he felt something in him spread his cunt further.

"Ah, my knot has formed, you have to wait a bit before you can move." Shao said. 

"How long will it take for your knot to subside?" Gran asked. His legs were starting to get a bit shaky and he wanted to relax. 

"Hmm, possibly eight hours?" Shao said, before breaking into a smile at the sight of Gran's horrified face. "Nah just kidding! It's usually ten minutes."

Gran pouted at Shao's comment. "Still pulling jokes to hide your true thoughts huh?" 

Shao hugged Gran around his waist and pulled him so that they were on their sides on the bed. "You're still so naive and trusting after knowing that it's a farce."

"Well, you haven't even given me an instance to not trust you."

"Oh? Though you find my methods questionable?" 

"You do what you must, I respect that." 

Suddenly Gran got another question in his mind. "Shao, why were you willing to help me out like this?" 

There was a tense silence between the two of them for a minute before Shao replied, "I've had a bit of an interest in you, Gran. And of course I would help you when you needed it."

Gran felt his ears heat up. Shao was interested in him too? "Thanks. I really like you Shao…" He replied, turning his head to give Shao a peck on his cheek.

"Me too, Gran." Shao replied, holding Gran's hips and rubbing circles on them as his knot was subsiding. After the knot fully subsided, Shao pulled his cock out. Gran could feel the cum seeping out of him. 

"I should probably prepare a contraceptive for you." Shao began getting up, but Gran pulled him down for a hug. Shao ruffled Gran's hair. "You seem rather comfortable with this."

"I am. Aren't you comfortable?" 

"Well, this is rather new to me to be honest. I never expected you to return the feelings of this suspicious man."

"You mean my suspicious man now." Gran said, resting his head on Shao's chest. Shao kissed his forehead, waiting for Gran to sleep before he got to his medicine box. He definitely needed to find out about that wondrous plant later.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading to the end, and thanks to Kimi and Prince for beta-reading this fic! Kudos, concrit and comments are always appreciated~ Yell at me on my twitter [@BChessmaster](https://twitter.com/BChessmaster)


End file.
